borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Willowtree level and quality help
ok, here is the problem, i can mod weapons fine, put parts together and everything, but when i actually get them into the game, they come out like level 1-6 i always set them on level 69(i have a level 69 hunter) with level 5 quality, but it never works, so, what im asking is if quality is required, the level 5 quality caps at level 48 i know, but what about the guns that you find at level 49+? what quality are they? and can i disable quality? and just have level 69 guns? or would they be affected badly? can someone tell me what im doing wrong? Quality and level requirement are related, in that each level of quality has an associated minimum level requirement, neither of which can be disabled entirely. As you stated, the minimum level for quality 5 is 48. Dr Hax will look into this problem in WillowTree itself when he will have access to to his PC with WillowTree again in a couple weeks. 02:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks, how will i know when he has fixed it? You are still not signing your post even after the big "Misdemeanor" stamp has been burnt into your forehead. Have you tried clicking the "Save changes" button after you change the level (Not in the menu, in the weapon edit area, first button in the edit toolbar above the weapon parts list) ? That is usually the problem 03:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) sorry, keep forgetting to sign my post, and yes, i hit the save changes button at least twice after editing, it doesn't seem to work, am i doing something wrong? Silverraven14 23:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC)silverraven14 What version of WillowTree# are you using? (The latest is 2.1.1) The only thing I would suggest is that after you save the file in WillowTree, reopen it and verify the levels are set how you want them. As a test I took a random quality 0 sniper rifle that dropped and set the quality to 5 and level to 69 in WillowTree; it loaded up fine for me in the game with proper level and damage. MouseyPounds 01:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) i use 2.1.1, and yes, i hit save changes, i just tested it and it still didnt work, i made all thes weapons, they were all loaded into the game but it made everything level zero, i really dont understand it at all. can someone please help? i even saved the weapons as level 61 this time. Silverraven14 03:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC)silverraven14 Do an export on one of your weapons and post it here. As an additional test, try inserting this weapon and seeing if it loads properly in your game as level 69. This is the lame test weapon I mentioned earlier: gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel2 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock1 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.accnone gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_1 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.Prefix_QualityLow_Jakobs_Plywood gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.Title_Damage1_Thunder 6 5 0 71 MouseyPounds 07:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) i don't have the secret armory or general knoxx dlc, so if you're thinking its because it is in valid, its not that at all, but ok gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SupportMachineGun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_support_machinegun.acc.acc1_Shattering gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Prefix.Prefix_Damage1_Shattering gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.Title_Firerate1_Havoc 0 5 2 60 Wait, you don't have Knoxx? I didn't think you could go above level 58 unless you have that DLC. Lacking DLC3 could be the root of your problem. FWIW, I was able to import your weapon, change it in WT to level 69 and it showed up fine in my game. Note that I do have all the DLCs installed. p.s., Don't forget to sign your posts. MouseyPounds 01:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) gah! sorry, forgot to sign, im new here. anyway, it shows up in my game, and you can keep the gun if you want it, i tried downgrading the guns to level 58, and it STILL doesn't work, tried making my proficiencies level 1 for each gun, didn't work, tried making my character level 58, no luck, then i tried dropping my guns and picking them up again, and for all of them, the word INVALID(in caps) was in the description ex. maliwan INVALID c firehawk, they are all level 0 guns, and i have the latest willowtree version. Silverraven14 01:26, February 9, 2011 (UTC)silverraven14 :make sure you have most current WT - 2.1.1 01:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : :i do have it, 2.2.1.45 right? that was the most recent i could findSilverraven14 02:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC)silverraven14 ::i have 2.1.1 which may just be the latest stable' release and not the newest. 00:47, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :update: tried beta 10r8 and it didnt work, i heard some good things about it, but it didnt work Silverraven14 00:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC)silverraven14 i would not recommend any of the